Legend of Zelda: Ninjago crossover!
by MathNinja101
Summary: The ninja have just defeated Morrow a couple days ago, while its been 2 years since Link beat Yuga. The ninja enter Hyrule. How will they get out? Will they get out? Will one of them have a love interest? Well, you have to read this to find out! (This uses Legend of Zelda: A Link Between worlds timeline.)


One evening in Ninjago, all the ninja were wondering around Ninjago city when they found a mysterious portal at Dearth's Mojo Dojo.

"What the heck is this?" Lloyd asked the other ninja.

"Uh, I don't know... You go first, Kai." Jay said.

"OK... I'm going in." Kai said, walking in the portal. Then the rest of the ninja walk in, assuming that it's safe. Once they pop out, the portal closes. The ninja didn't notice. "Kai, you look... Real!" Lloyd said.

"You do too... We all do! We had to enter another universe." Kai said.

"Zane! Why are you so... Big?" Cole said.

"I do not know." Zane replied.

"Guys! The portal closed!" Lloyd said. Then Ravio walks up to the ninja.

"Um, who the heck are you and why are you on me and Link's yard?" Ravio said, slightly angry.

"We are the ninja. I'm Kai. Blue is Jay, black is Cole, green is Lloyd, and white is Zane. Nice to meet you." Kai said. Link walks outside, holding his sword.

"Ravio! Who are these people?" Link says, putting his sword away.

"They are Ninja." Ravio replied.

"We don't have Ninja, we have the Shiekia! Who are you and where are you from?" Link says, pulling his sword out again and pointing it at Lloyd's neck.

"LLOYD!" All the ninja said. (Other than Lloyd.)

"We are from Ninjago, now please stop pointing your Sword at me!" Lloyd said. Link lets Lloyd go.

"What is this 'Ninjago' you speak of?" Link asks.

"It is another universe, that is our home. We are actually Lego people, but entering your universe altered our form." Kai explained.

"Oh, I see." Link says, while surprising them by cutting Kai with his sword.

"Ouch!" Kai said, while putting his hand on his right arm.

"Dude, I would understand if we were stealing from you, but we just have no idea where we are!" Cole said, while pulling on his mask and grabbing his Sythe.

"Cole, calm down! Sir, please, forgive us! We are just confused." Lloyd said, holding Cole back.

"I believe them." Ravio said, trying to hold Link back.

"Thanks." Lloyd said, winking at Ravio.

"Get off our lawn! NOW!" Link yelled.

"C'mon guys... The people here suck, except for that one with the black hair." Jay said.

"Thank you, Jay!" Cole said.

"Not you, dumb dumb! The other one." Jay replied.

"Well, uh, thanks." Ravio said. All the ninja walk off.

"I feel bad for those guys..." Ravio told Link.

"Nope. Not me." Link said. The ninja arrive at the Hyrule Castle.

"Woah." Lloyd said, looking up at the castle.

"Hello, welcome to the Hyrule Castle. How may I help you?" A guard asked.

"Hello, we are from Ninjago. We need help to get back to our universe." Zane said.

"Uh, what?" The guard asked back.

"Excuse our friend here. We came in to this world from a portal and it closed after we popped out. Can you help us?" Jay asked.

"Yes, right this way." The guard says, leading them into the castle.

"Lady Impa, please show these kind gentleman to the throne room." The guard said.

"Follow me, boys." Lady Impa replied. All the ninja follow Lady Impa to the throne room. Princess Zelda was sitting in the throne. Lloyds eyes turn into hearts and his jaw drops.

"Hello boys, how may I help you?" Zelda asked, while getting up out of her throne.

"Lloyd!" Kai whispered, while slapping Lloyd in the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh yeah, right... We live in a different universe than this, we went in a portal and popped out here... It closed behind us. How do we get back?" Lloyd said, while punching Kai in his right arm.

"OW! That was the one that guy cut!" Kai said while starting a fight with Lloyd.

"Break. It. UP!" Cole yelled pulling them away from each other.

"Ahem." Princess Zelda said.

"Sorry about this, Princess. So, is there any way we can get back?" Jay said.

"Yes, go find Link. He is dressed in all green clothing. He will h-" Princess Zelda said, being cut off by Kai.

"Oh no no no! I am not going back there! He cut me on my arm!" Kai said, while showing Zelda the cut.

"That is not like Link, he must have been tired." Zelda replied.

"Nope widely awake, just cut me in my arm." Kai replied, rubbing his right arm.

"Follow me. We will go talk to him." Zelda replied.

 _She's so pretty! I'll have to make a move before we leave. Maybe she will come back with us!_ Lloyd thought to himself.

"C'mon guys!" Cole demanded. All the ninja walk out, following Princess Zelda.

"What are you doing back here?" Link said, while death staring Kai.

"Ah!" Kai said, while jumping in fear, but trys to not attack Link.

"Link, why did you attack this fellow?" Zelda asked.

"I... I don't know... Maybe it's because... I just feel like he is an enemy, and I feel dangered around him..." Link replied.

"I'm not a threat, BUT YOUR MAKING ME ONE!" Kai yelled, while making a flame.

"KAI! Stop!" Cole yelled.

"Oh god, what did I just do?! I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me!" Kai said, shaking his hand that he made the flame with.

"See! That's what I mean!" Link said.

"Never mind that, you guys need to go to 3 dungeons. One is a fire temple, one is a earth temple, and one is a ice temple." Princess Zelda said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Me and Jay will go to the fire temple. Zane, you and that guy to the ice temple. Cole, you and Lloyd go to the Earth temple. We will meet back here, assuming the portal will be open one again." Kai said.

"My name is Link, thank you very much." Link said.

"Okay." Zane replied.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Jay asked.

"So you want to go with Cole?" Kai said to Jay's stupid comment.

"No..." Jay replied.

"Then you come with me!" Kai said.

"OK..." Jay said. Then all of the ninja and Link go to their assigned temples.

-At the fire temple-

"Wow. This is WAY different from the fire temple we have!" Kai said.

"Yeah it is! Way cooler too!" Jay replied. They both go in.

"Hey, look! There's a chest!" Jay said, while walking up to the chest, and opening it. "What is a 'rupee'?"

"I dunno, must be something precious... We will give all the ones we find to that 'Link' guy..." Kai replied.

"Okay." Jay said, while looking around some more.

-At the ice temple-

"This place is impressive." Zane says.

"I've been here before! I know how to get through it!" Link says.

"Then lets get going!" Zane replies, as they walk in.

-At the Earth temple-

"Woah, this place is huge!" Lloyd said.

"Focus, Lloyd." Cole says.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd replies, while they are walking into the temple.

/Twenty minutes later...\

-ice temple-

"The boss!" Link yelled.

-fire temple-

"The boss!" Kai yells.

"Wait Sensei is here?!" Jay yelled.

"No, the boss of the temple, you nitwit!" Kai replied.

"Oh..." Jay said.

-earth temple-

"The boss!" Cole yells.

All three groups defeat their boss challenge, and go back to Link's house.

"Hey... Guys..." Kai says, out of breath.

"You didn't have to run here!" Jay said.

"I... Wanted to... Okay!?" Kai replied, still out of breath.

"Well the portal is open. I guess this is goodbye..." Cole said.

"Wait!" Lloyd said.

"What is it?!" Cole asked.

"Princess, from the start, I have loved you. Please, come with us, and date me!" Lloyd said.

"Okay!" Zelda replied, grabbing Lloyds hand.

"Wait... Who will I protect from Ganondorf?" Link asks.

"Uh, take Dearth. He'll work just fine." Kai says, while throwing Dearth into the portal to go to Hyrule.

"The brown Ninja is here!" Dearth says, while combing his hair.

"Oh god..." Link says to himself.

-At Ninjago-

"Well we are all back, safe and sound." Cole says. "And with our new addition!"

"Thanks! Just let me do something real quick..." Princess Zelda said, walking into the dressing room. She walks out as Sheik. "From now on, call me Sheik."

"Okay, babe." Lloyd said, with a smooth voice. Sheik giggles.

"Guys, I'm sure Sensei is worried. We should head back." Kai said.

"OK, let's go!" Jay said.

-End of chapter one! I will be making a chapter two, just not sure when it will come out! If you have any suggestions, please comment them below!-


End file.
